


Space of Their Own

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Male Solo, Other, Post-X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: John has a space in his brain dedicated completely to Mystique. All thanks to Rogue.





	Space of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The shapeshifter, Mystique already has a space of her own in his brain, because of Rogue. 

It goes beyond fantasies of a dangerous, flexible woman strutting about naked with scales and spikes on display. Those are new, but so are the deep blues and lizard eyes. 

John picks through memories of various skins, bodies: men and women. Bare skin, tattoos and piercings. Small cocks and fat ones. Bare skin and unshaven skin. He gets to be with all of them. 

He sifts through files and files of pleasure as he settles on his new bed. 

Mystique; thanks a lot, Rogue.


End file.
